Animatronics are robotic characters that are brought to life by designers and animators who create lifelike imitations of human and animated characters. Modern animatronics have found widespread use in movie special effects and theme parks and have, since their inception, been used as a spectacle of amusement. Conventional animatronic design and animation are difficult, time-consuming, and expensive, as the animatronic design parameters and animation parameters are both created and re-created over and over again manually until the result is satisfactory. After a designer manually designs an animatronic character, an animator must typically adjust one or a plurality of actuators in the animatronic to achieve a pose of the animatronic, and must create many sequential poses to create lifelike motions. However, animatronics designed and animated in a conventional manner may leave viewers unsatisfied for creating an approximation of the character that is limited by the interpretation of the designer and the animator.